


Looked Into Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Hamliza, M/M, eventually angst, i only made it hamliza bc i want eliza angst, modern college au, there will only be SOME of the herc/laf sorry, wowie a hamliza fic whaat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and Elizabeth Schuyler have been close friends for a long time. When they start to like each other, everyone tries to get them to tell the other. But they are both too nervous to do it. Will it ever happen?





	Looked Into Your Eyes

4 months ago

 

“Aaahh!!!” Eliza squealed.

Alexander had just given her a beautiful necklace with a peridot gemstone in it. It was her birthday, and that was her birthstone.

“You like it?” “Yes! Oh my goodness thank you so much Alex!” She hugged him tight. So tight, that they both fell over, Alex’s back hitting the ground.

“Oh sorry Alex!”

“Heh, it’s alright!” They both got up, still giggling.

Alex and Eliza were really close friends. Not dating or anything like that sadly, people often assume that though. Everyone always says they’d be perfect together, sometimes they think the others might be right, sometimes they don’t. Currently, Eliza’s friends and sisters are celebrating her 19th birthday. It is a little bit late in the evening, and they decided to end the party with Eliza opening everyone’s presents. They had opened Alex’s last, and a little while after everyone had to leave.

“Bye, everyone! I hope you had a great time here!” Angelica closed the door after everybody had left, and Peggy nudged Eliza.

“You sure do like Alexander’s present ‘liza.” Eliza gave Peggy a confused look.

“What do you mean?”

Angelica walked over. “Don’t act like you don’t know Eliza, you like Alexander.” Eliza blushed and stepped back.

“What???? No no! We’re just friends!”

“You sure about that sis?”

“Yes, I am pretty sure I don’t like Alex, I mean, I like him but not in that way.” Angelica and Peggy looked at eachother.

“Really.”

“Ok, I will admit he is handsome, and he is really funny and smart and his eyes are really pretty n stuff but-”

“See? C’mon!” Peggy said. “Just say you like him already.”

“Ok, fine, I do kinda like him, and if you tell him that I swear i’m going to kick you in the shins.” Angelica and Peggy nodded, and Eliza went upstairs to sleep.

\---

“She likes Alex?!” John said, smiling.

It was the next day, and Laf, John, Herc, and Peggy were sitting in Laf’s dorm room. Hercules smashed his hands on the table, Lafayette smiling.

“Yeah! She told me and Angelica last night!” Peggy said, then whispered. “And don’t tell Angie I told you, she’ll kill me!”

Lafayette, John, and Herc exchanged glances. Herc made a pointing motion.

“Peggs. We were going to tell them later, weren’t we?”

Peggy didn’t have to turn around to know who was talking to her. That intimidating voice, and she could feel the person’s eyes staring at her. Yep, that was Angelica.

Peggy tried to sound calm, which was easy considering she’s made Angie mad plenty of times before. “Ay, Angie. Sorry, I couldn’t wait. I wanted to see their reactions.”

“Hm.” Angelica decided not to argue, then glared at the boys. “You better not tell Alexander or Eliza that we told you, you know what’ll happen if you do.”

They immediately nodded their heads. She stared at all of them for a second before leaving. Just then, Alexander walked in.

“Hey guys, how come Angelica looks so annoyed?” They smiled.

“Nothing Alex!”

-

3 months ago

John spit out his soda. “I knew it! I knew it!” He shouted.

Alexander blushed. “Quiet down John..”

“Mon ami that is great! Though, we already knew that you liked her.”

“Yeah, we knew for a long time.” Herc said in agreement.

“Really? Was I obvious or something?”

“Kind of, maybe, yes.” They all nodded.

“Ugh, what if she doesn’t like me back?” Alexander made a sad expression.

They didn’t want to be the one to tell him that Eliza liked him back. “I doubt that is true mon ami. Angelica liked you at one point, I wouldn’t be surprised if Eliza likes you.” Lafayette patted Alex’s back, John and Herc nodded.

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know. Just don’t tell her that, please?”

They nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo :0
> 
> i got bored so guess what this is a thing. im really speedily working on a buncha chapters rn so look forward to that
> 
> made it hamliza semi-because i was thinkin about one of my friends and she pretty much only shipped hamliza  
> now im gonna write angst so woop dee doo


End file.
